SasoDie
by Morty13
Summary: It's the begging of a new relationship or is it? Watch as two people fight for what they want. With a side dish of romance.


CHAPTER ONE- THE BOOM

Today was Deidara's first day of kindergarten. He was so excited but his parents weren't. They were but they disliked the fact that he was a boy. His parents always wanted a girl. He had to walk to school because his dad had to work and his mom had a hangover. He got to school and walked into the classroom. The blonde was greeted by a woman. She had a warm smile.

The woman said "welcome to kindergarten I'll be your teacher." The blonde blushed at the kindness of the teacher.

She smiled again and said "Go sit down in the circle." Deidara went over and sat down in the only open spot. He sat next to a kid with brownish hair and a kid with black hair. The teacher told the kids to go around the circle and say there name. She started at the other end of the circle right next to a red head.

Then the person on Deidara's right said "my name is Obito"

After that Deidara said name the person on his left said "I'm Itachi" They went all the way around the circle until they got to the red head.

In his head he thought I should tell them that "my name's bugger ha ha bugger" Not realizing that he said that out loud he felt something hit his head. He looked up and said "I-I mean Sasori" To the red head surprise someone was laughing. He looked over to see the blonde who sat directly across from him laughing. The teacher walked over and hit Deidara on the head. (Don't worry she's only hitting them with a rolled up newspaper)

He whimpered and said "sorry." Then he made the cutest little face in the world.

The silence was broken by the vice principal going "Awww what a cute little girl"

Deidara snapped yelling at her "I'm not a girl you idiot! I'm a boy!"

The vice principal just looked at him and then said "Really…Oh could have fooled me."

And that's where all his troubles began.

TEN YEARS LATER

BOOM!!!

"There he is don't let him get away!"

The blonde couldn't run anymore and the police were catching up to him. Oh crap! He thought to himself. What am I going to do now! Then he was pulled off to the side of the bidding. The blonde watched as the cops ran by. He then hit someone as a par of arms surrounded him to keep him from falling. Deidara looked up to see Sasori.

The red head smiled wile letting go of Deidara and said "what did you do this time Deidara?"

"I blew up the police station because they called me a girl"

"Damn you're too ugly to be a girl…" He cut off not wanting to finish his sentence.

But unfortunately for him Deidara noticed it "Sasori what were you going to say?" Deidara shot him that cute and innocent look. A look that said 'please don't rape me.' Damn how could I lye to a face like that.

But he did anyway. "Um...I forgot"

"Don't lye to me! You're a horrible liar. So really don't even try."

"Damn I wish you were a girl! It would be that much easer to lye to you."

"Oh …You think so?"

Thank god Sasori thought as he got Deidara off the subject. "Yeah I think so."

"I don't think it would be eraser"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because if I was a girl…I could make this face and squish my boobs together"

"Ha Like that would work on me…You would have to be a pretty hot girl to make me tell the truth…Besides on girl would make me tell the truth."

"Really," the blonde said. "Can I make you tell the truth?"

"Hm....Let me think....Yes on occasions you can."

"And how do I make you tell the truth?"

Sasori gulped. He always thought Deidara knew the truth, but than he would always do something that made him think other wise.* It was just Sasoris luck that Obito showed up.

"Sasori where did you go?"

The red head ran over to Obito, Waving his arms back and forth. Deidara grabed Sasori's arm before he could get to Obito.

" answer my question," he demanded.

"Listen Diedara we've been friends since kindergarten don't you remember the promises I made you?"

"Um....Yes I do actually you said, 'Deidara no matter what happens I'll always be your friend and I will treat you as such. I shal try never to laugh at or lie to you.'"*

Deidara let go of Sasori's hand and said "I gotta get home before more cops show up. Bye Sasori see ya tomorrow."

The blonde ran off. The red head watched as the blonde ran and sighed remembering how soft and cuddly he was.

Stupid, the blonde thought while running. I knew Sasori wasn't gay....So why do I keep trying to label him as gay? Ugh, this is sooo confusing!

Deidara ran as fast as he could to get home. When he was about to close the door the light flickered on. Deidara tuned around to see his parents sitting with the police.

"Shit, I forgot you guys knew where I lived!"

"That's right they do," the Blondie's mom said disappointed. You always get in trouble! This is the fifth time in three days!"

"Well maybe if you guys didn't make me look like a girl than I wouldn't have to get pissed when they call me one!" The blond than stormed off to his room. He was so tiered that when her heard his mom say

"that's it mister you're grounded for the next month." He responded with "Cool...sounds great." Then passed out on his bed

*not sure if that makes scene and if you don't get it just ask me


End file.
